1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer restoration method in a synchronous network having a mesh structure, and more particularly, to a multi-layer restoration method using a Link Capacity Adjustment Scheme (LCAS).
2. Description of the Related Art
In transmission equipment currently being developed for high-speed processing of mass signals in high-speed mass networks, hardware used has become complex and software for controlling the hardware has also increased in complexity. Therefore, network failure caused by disconnection of optical lines, natural disasters, etc., and equipment failure must be quickly repaired to provide stable service.
Conventional network restoration methods are divided into a centralized control system and a distributed control system according to a private recovering control system, and a line restoration method and a path restoration method according to an objective of a signal restoration method in which a hardware restoration method is divided into restoration methods of 1+1 and 1:N, and a software restoration algorithm is divided into a pre-planned restoration method and a dynamic restoration method.
The dynamic restoration method is a conventional restoration method that performs real time restoration based on network status after network fails. The dynamic restoration method transfers broadcasting restoration data using a data communication channel (DCC) between nodes of a link distribution system. Such a method increases data processing overhead, causing a reduction of restoration performance.
In the meantime, the pre-planned restoration method performs restoration using a predetermined restoration route according to a failure location, thereby increasing restoration performance. However, such a method cannot predetermined the restoration route for every network failure, increases an amount of memory, has vulnerability in a network traffic change, and thereby fails to restore every network failure.